Hadhafang Mysgoroth
Basically the most badass fire mage ever to have lived. Able to melt steel, mithril, and women's hearts with just a single glance. Stats Backstory Show/Hide Backstory I was only a child when the flames of war burned in my people’s hearts. I can only barely remember my mother and father cowering in their makeshift fort, while the soldiers fought the battle that would eventually free the elves’ ancestral homeland. Since that time it has been a time of relative peace for the fair folk. Yes there have been skirmishes on the outermost edges of our realm, but our Coronal, Ilsevele Miritar, has kept the shining core of our realm free of the strife that so plagues the rest of the world. As such I have lived a sheltered life, though I would admit that to no one but myself. As a young noble I was what many would call spoiled, though I myself believe I was very well adjusted, all things considered. I am the first born to my family and as such should be the heir to my father’s legacy. My father is a counselor in the Coronal’s court. A bureaucrat you might call him. He spends his days arguing this and that, this tax should be higher, and that law should be rescinded, all in the name of “justice”. The only justice I’ve seen is the justice being done to his coffers. For all that though he is a good man, and he hoped that one day I would follow him and take my place in the court. To be honest for a while I too had that dream, the dream of making a difference for my people while still living a comfortable pampered existence. When I look back now I can pinpoint two major events that heralded the turning point in my life. One is very obvious and I will mention it later. The first however, while it is seemingly less influential, in truth is what started me down my current path. At a young age, it was discovered I had an incredible talent with magic. This was met with joy, as it is a great honor to have a high ranking wizard in your family. As such my father sent out to find the best tutor in magic money could buy. One name was repeated time and time again. Aellinsar. So he became my mentor. Aellinsar set a punishing regimen, but was fair and never pushed me beyond my limits. Soon I was surpassing many of the older more experienced, magically inclined scions of other houses. Despite my rapid development, my father was highly displeased. The source of this displeasure came from the other lessons I was learning from my new mentor. This was an elf that fought on the front lines in the liberation of Myth Drannor. Though he told none but me, he also fought on the frontlines in the war that saw Myth Drannor destroyed in the first place. Through magics still unknown to me, Aellinsar is long lived even for an elf. As such he has seen the price of complacency that that we elves seem to continue to pay over and over again throughout our history.Other than this he taught me justice and to defend the weak. He also taught me a disregard for rules and social order that was shocking to other of my social class. His was the opinion that, if you have the choice between following the rules and doing what is right, you should always choose what is right. While these lessons did take root in me, they didn’t begin to bloom until an event that occurred 2 years ago. The night of the attack I was sleeping off the effects of the amorous attentions of a noble’s daughter. She was very pretty, very …. affectionate, and to my mind her most attractive trait, her father could not stand me. After my late night excursion I climbed up my estates outer wall and settled in to a coma. I awoke to fire. This detail stands out most in my mind. Upon my awakening a curtain of fire lined my ceiling, and the acrid stench of smoke filled my lungs. Stunned with confusion I rushed for the door, only to realize it too was aflame. I gathered all the arcane energies I could muster and sent a force blast at the door. I managed to knock it off its hinges and thus made good my escape from my fiery prison. It was only then that I noticed the screaming. The sounds of clashing metal and screaming people came from all directions, but the sound that chilled my blood most came from only 2 doors down. I sprinted as fast as I could, ignoring the flames as they scorched my clothes and flesh. I battered down the door to see what I feared most. My sister, lay on the floor under a pile of debris. She was the youngest of the family and could only be described as an angel incarnate. No one could help, but love my sister, but for me it was more than that. Over the years we had developed a bond. She had taken to me immediately upon sight and we had been inseparable since. There were nights when nothing my parents could do could stop the infant girl from crying, but the moment I picked her up, her tears would dry. As she grew older I came to come into my role as protector and confidant. Any hurt that befell my sister was quickly repaid tenfold. When my father came home angry and drunk because of the failure of his proposal at court, we would grab some food and have a picnic under the stars in our favorite part. I tell you this now so that you can get some small picture of the significance of what befell me that night. I rushed to her side, and saw to my relief that she was still alive. As I reached her she wearily looked up at me and smiled. In a hoarse voice she said, “Brother, I called out for you for so long. I was worried, you wouldn’t come, or that something happened to you.” I apologized and told her I was there now and that we would get her out of this and get her to safety. It was then that I noticed the spreading pool of blood. As I looked closer I saw a beam from the ceiling was impaling her through the middle of her torso. This couldn’t be happening. I struggled to get her out, but already I could see the light fading from her eyes. I began to beg, plead, and even threaten every god and deity in existence, but received no reply. In the end despite all my struggles my sister passed from this world while I sat by, helpless. That was the day my soul died. A moment later the door burst open and soldier wearing a uniform I didn’t recognize burst in. In a fit of rage I let loose with a torrent of flame that melted the armor on his body into nothing but a puddle of slag. Exhausted I ran out of the room, looking back once more to say goodbye to my beloved sister. I made it out of the house to see the rest of my family being herded into the barn while the servants were mercilessly slaughtered. I tried to summon my magical abilities to defend my family, but that last burst of power had drained all my strength. I began to despair as I thought that once again I would have to watch helplessly as the people I loved were taken from me. At that moment Aellinsar, my teacher, burst through the torn down gate and began what can only be described as wholesale slaughter of the soldiers holding my family. In a few moments it was over. The rest of what transpired that night is recorded in the histories as the night that Myth Drannor was destroyed. I left that night, without saying good bye. My father called out once, but I couldn’t summon to courage to face him. After that I began to travel on my own. I focused my studies on combat magic. Fire was my weapon of choice. It was the thing that took all that was important from me, and so it is what I will use to protect others from similar fates. Soon I began to hear rumors about my former teacher. Much to my dismay, the rumors spoke of a disappearance and possible death. I immediately followed these rumors and this eventually led me to the town of Phandalin. As I got to the inn I was greeted by a mysterious stranger who handed me an unmarked letter and then fled. I took the letter to my room, but, while curious, I had a more important mission to accomplish. I took to the streets and began to search for rumors about a bandit group known as the red brands. Rumor had that the leader of this band had some connection with my mentor’s disappearance. Sadly by the end of my search it looked as though my efforts were in vain. This seemed to be nothing more than a simple band of thieves and outlaws, hardly the kind of group to employ someone with enough power to detain my former master. I came to an intersection and saw what looked like a woman who had been robbed. As I crouched to see what was the matter, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and saw no more. Show/Hide Backstory Actions in the Campaign Show/Hide Campaign Actions Hadhafang joined the party in the cave outside Phanolin. He had been knocked out and tied up by bandits. Sebastian, Jules and Shandri freed him and together they defeated the bandits. Shortly after they opened a door and found something that Hadhafang would soon learn to hate and revile for the rest of his mortal existance..... Bugbears. After a long and grueling fight the adventurers managed to escape and make it back to town with news of Glass Staff. This led the adventurers on a chase that first took them to a small hovel in the forest that was home to a Banshee. Using a comb given to them by sister Grella (spelling?) Hadhafang convinced the Banshee to tell what she knew of the lost book of (insert name of famous sorcerer i think its the guy who sounds like Smirnoff). After that they went to Owl Well where they found a Red Mage of Thay. They did battle with him and destroyed him and his legions of zombies. They continued on and found a camp of goblins and orcs led by the zealout Bruegor. The adventurers slew the brute and found the location of Cragmaw castle. Traveling to the castle the party met a group of Wood Elves. They were suprised to learn of word of Drow in the forest in which they made their home. They decided to help the adventureres and so sent 3 of their number with the party. Once at the castle the group scouted out an entrance near the rear that seemed relatively unguarded. In here they fought only a few hobgoblins before coming on King Groll, a Bugbear and Self-Proclaimed King of Cragmaw castle. After dispatching of him and taking his Drow advisor captive, the party freed (insert dwarf who hired original party) and found the map to Echo Cave. After taking (dwarf name) back to Phandolin, the party head to Echo Cave to finish the Drow menace and to rescue the dwarvf's siblings. They infiltrate the cave and after a few battles find the leader of the Drow, known as the Black Spider. An epic fight commences that nearly kills the party and Athon is nearly killed and loses and hand and gains several more scars during the fight. Finally when things look their bleakest Hadhafang pulls out a scroll of Fireball and casts it at point-blank range at the Spider. At first it seemed as if the spell would fail, but Hadhafang, unwilling to accept defeat, called out to any god or entity willing to listen. He was answered, though it is still unknown by whom, and the scroll flared to life blasting the spider with fiery wrath. He tried to escape, but wounded as he was he didn't make it far before being shot down by Jules. The party left Echo Cave and returned to Phandolin where they were treated as heroes. They were each given a 10% stake in the mine and promises that riches would soon come pouring out of it. The party then traveled to Neverwinter where a bunch of random meaningless shit happened over the course of wayyyyyyyyy to many sessions. The only important part of which was Hadhafang may or may not have accidentally burnt down the Moonstone Inn, one of the most famous and historical inns and landmarks in Fae'run. Apparently Lord Neverember was spanked too much as a child and hired the party to track down and kill Krampus (Yes I'm aware how ridiculous that is). After doing so he told them that was a test and asked them to become rulers a new nation and gave them starter funds and help in starting this new settlement. Also because Hadhafang was on a first name basis with Lord Neverember, he also requisitioned a portal be made for them that took them directly to Cragmaw castle, the capital of their new empire, and thus saving them from any unfortunate encounters that could be viewed as the sick and seditious fun of some sick, uncaring God or Master of this Dungeon world. (Glares at a certain person). Hadhafang becomes the High Magister of this fledgling nation and now strives to help guide this land to a thriving future. To find out what happens next tune in next time...... ON DRAGONBALL Z!!! Show/Hide Campaign Actions